Isolating Indoctrination
by Teenager-Videl
Summary: Crossover, Talut is a torturer who became bored of his recent slaves. He comes across the planet Earth and finds he has his hands full dealing with Ranma and co.
1. Ch1: Fiddled by Fate

A,N: This is a Ranma 1/2 story crossed with a role play character I made . His name is Talut, and he's got bit of issues with torturing and considers them to be 'everyday' occurrences. He's got Rogue Saiyans, which was a reference to a DBZ RP I did with a friend. I haven't made any fanfictions in ages, so I hope this is a good first chapter. I wonder what you all think of this first chapter. What happens when Talut crosses paths with Ranma and co? Wait a find out XD 

Isolating Indoctrination  
Chapter One: Fiddled by Fate

Space, which was once looked as a refuge for those who were scared had promptly become an ominous place. A large spaceship was circling a planet, its owner was known throughout the universe for his attitude and various methods. Though he had become somewhat bored, his last victims had proven to be all talk and no action. Their bodies lay on the floor, completely motionless as their spirits took off to the Other World. A constant reminder of Talut's power; that would be until their bodies were burnt from the off-putting stench that would soon come from their corpses.  
"Feh," Talut muttered. A couple of Rogue Saiyans entered the room.  
"Master Talut," one responded. Talut's attention fell on the Rogue. "We're circling a planet."  
"I KNOW THAT!" He growled, and then looked out the window. "I am not an idiot. My eyes can see just fine."  
"Forgive my insolence.." The Rogue quickly saluted. "What I meant to say was did you have an idea of what to do to this planet? I mean, not to say we're bored or anything.. It's just your ideas are so entertaining!"  
"Quit sucking up," Talut waved his hand. "I did have a bit of an idea." A smirk appeared on his face. "It's time we blended into their culture and picked out the ones who are interesting." He laughed. All of the Rogues looked at one another. True enough, this was Talut getting ready to do something evil, but they couldn't exactly shrink to the sizes of the people. They were definite ones to stick out, that and their tails naturally.  
"How are we going to blend into their culture?" The Rogue indicated to his tail, and then clothing.  
"Ugh.. Can't you THINK for yourself? Would you like me to CHOP your tail OFF!" He raged, starting on the cowering Rogue.  
"BOSS! I'm sorry! I know you don't have the problem, not being a Saiyan yourself.. But! It's not easily taken care of.." His voice soon turned into a whisper, fearing being the next victim of Talut's rage.  
"Look.." Talut started off slowly, picking up a piece of clothing and shoving it over the Rogue's head as roughly as he could. "DISGUISE! Idiot.. Am I the only one who has a BRAIN!" He let out an exasperated sigh, and then moved back.  
"Oh boss, what a genius method!" Another Rogue quickly applauded.  
"Yes, I am mighty. But don't think I'm going to be buttered up by your words!" Talut pointed at him, but then smirked. "I'm in a good enough mood. You're lucky, otherwise I would have blasted your fellow Rogue into the next dimension." He replied in a casual tone. Giving off the impression that killing people was just something that couldn't be helped.

Meanwhile, on the soon to be chaotic planet, a certain family were getting ready to rise from their beds. Kazumi was the first up to make breakfast for everyone in the household. She hummed a joyful tune, and looked outside.  
"Oh my, what a beautiful day." She smiled despite knowing within a few minutes there would be the sounds of arguing.  
"Hey old man!" Ranma yelled, chasing after his father. "You don't hit someone in their sleep!" He raged.  
"Oh come on, boy, it was about time you got up anyway." Genma said, quickly turning a corner and sitting down by the breakfast table. "You should be on guard both when you're asleep and when you're up."  
"Oh yes! Lets test your theory!" Ranma poured a bucket of cold water over his father's head. Genma instantly changed into a panda. "Oh ho, so I see! Your guard is definitely up when you're AWAKE!" Ranma hollered, a look of triumph on his face till he found himself hit the table headfirst.  
"Don't you two ever quit?" Came the voice of Akane, it was obvious she was in a temper. Her fist was still up in the air from whacking Ranma into the table. "It's bad enough during the day.. But FIRST thing in the morning?" Akane shook with anger. "You should be ASHAMED!"  
"Oh good, you're up." Kazumi walked in, putting down food for breakfast. It was clear she was accustomed to the shouting and fighting as she set down the bowls with nothing but a smile on her face.  
"Kazumi! It looks great!" Akane smiled at her sister, sitting down and starting to dish out the boiling porridge into the separate bowls.  
"Aaah.. Grrr, Akane! That hurt!" Ranma yelled, clutching his now red forehead.  
"Oh sorry, BABY!" She spoke, not even looking up at him.  
"Oh, Mr Saotome," Kazumi looked at the panda. "I'll go and boil some water for you." She nodded, starting into the kitchen again.

As soon as the rowdy breakfast time was over, both Ranma and Akane stood up. School time was not far away, as much as they were so often late, Akane always tried to get to the school on time.  
"Wow, for once, you didn't change into a girl at breakfast." Akane teased.  
"Hey don't say that!" Ranma quickly looked outside, "you never know.. Rain might just pour to see to it that I do change." He whispered, waving his hand.  
"Right, let me get this straight. You think someone's up in the clouds making it rain just because they want to see you be a girl all the time?" Akane couldn't help but giggle.  
"HEY! You never know! Stranger things have happened!"  
"You're right.." She started off slowly, and then rolled her eyes. "I could give you a great big list of all the odd things you bring into this household"  
"We don't have time for that!" Ranma quickly shouted out, before darting out the house and along the street.  
"Ranma.." Akane let out a sigh, picking up Ranma's lunch as well as hers. "He'd forget just about anything.." She turned to the others, "well, we're off!" She smiled, and then followed straight after her fiancée towards the school.

High above the Earth, the ominous spaceship was preparing its descend on the planet. One of the nine Rogues was operating the controls as the ship prepared to land in a desolate place.  
"Landing in this place is all good for not being noticed.." Talut started, and then glared. "But I want to hear the screams of FEAR!" He turned his attention on the other Rogues, growling at them.  
"We'll hear the fear, boss! When we're out terrorising people.." He nodded quickly, knowing that keeping Talut's temper down would be hard but worth it when they had some entertainment in their sights.

A tired figure looked on at the deserted place he had ended up. For an entire week he had been searching for the place he was happiest. But this desert just represented depression and loneliness to him. Suddenly his attention was soon diverted when he heard the sound of something descending. He looked up, his eyes getting wider than usual as he stepped back.  
"Ok, Ryoga Hibiki. You're lost.. Again, and there's a dark ship landing in front of you.. But! We will not panic.. We will just walk away and pretend.. WE DIDN'T SEE IT!" He nodded, stepping back and jogging away from that position. Though about a few minutes later he found himself face to face with the ship. Although this time at a different angle, as Ryoga fell down on his knees he found himself thinking he was being fiddled by fate.


	2. Ch2: Delightful Demises

**A,N:** I got really inspired. Two chapters in one day XD;; But the third chapter I'm still working on I wanted to put this one up as soon as possible because in my opinion it's funnier than the first chapter. XD Well you've seen a bit of Talut in the first one, but here you see his real interest of torturing, and interest in making others like his work (i.e: Ryoga) You'll see when you get there XD;; I hope anyway, otherwise I really am waffling on, lol XD Anyway. I hope you like this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it ! 

**Isolating Indoctrination  
Chapter Two: Delightful Demises**

The ship's door had started to open; one of the Rogues looked out first although he was thrown backwards by Talut.  
"FOOL! I am the one who looks at this place FIRST! I might just have to RIP your eyes out for daring to look a SECOND out there!" He growled, looking at the Rogue in a menacing fashion.  
"No boss! Please! I've learnt my lesson!" The Rogue quickly bowed in the place he had landed.  
"Fine, but you will not get another chance to keep your sight if you agitate me some more.." Talut nodded, and then stepped out. Looking around at the isolated place. However it was not as desolate as it appeared, Talut stepped away from the ship towards where he heard a noise. A menacing smirk appeared on his face as he looked down on the person who was supposedly having a nervous breakdown.  
"Why does this KEEP happening to me?" Ryoga snapped, punching the floor with his fists. He looked up slowly, noticing a towering figure watching him.  
"Please. If you're killing yourself, don't stop on my part." Talut laughed cruelly.  
"I'm NOT killing myself.." Ryoga stood up slowly.  
"Oh that's a pity. I might just offer to assist you if you're a wimp." Again, Talut's voice was casual. No remorse of what he was saying. Ryoga took a step back from this insane person.  
"No! It's fine!" Ryoga put his hands up in protest. "I wasn't even considering killing myself.. I just got a little mad, and--"  
"Oh, you need not say anymore.. I know what mad is being like.. You get a fire in your stomach and suddenly want to rip.. SOMEONES HEAD OFF!" Talut raged, taking a step towards Ryoga.  
"No, no.. Well, maybe I get an urge to hurt someone. But I can't exactly.." He trailed off again as soon as he realized Talut's arm was around him.  
"I can teach you everything.." He whispered, and then smirked. "I have killed numerous people in my time.."  
"What! You have!" Ryoga looked at him with widen eyes.  
"You don't believe me? I've got the corpses to prove it.." Talut motioned to the Rogues to bring them out.  
"NO! I mean.. ACK! Get away from me!" Ryoga went backwards again, pushing Talut's arm away from him.  
"What's your problem? It's not like it's anyone you know. Some worthless aliens that's all. Those who stood against me soon learn to pay the price." He nodded. "Don't tell me, you're standing against me too? I had got my sights on having you as my son." He smirked, watching Ryoga's expression very intently. "No one will be able to beat you, you'll be invincible.. Of course, I'll be stronger. But you'll have no other person being stronger than you. Think about it." Talut grinned maliciously, knowing that this person seemed to want to beat people up. Ryoga stood there in silence, wondering what exactly this person's motive was.

Meanwhile at the gates of Furikan High, Akane had just caught up with Ranma, giving him a quick tap to the head.  
"Next time you run ahead, remember your lunch first, moron.." Akane sighed. Ranma looked down at the lunches she held and grinned sheepishly. "You truly are hopeless.." She continued to sigh at him.  
"I'm not the one who KEEPS whacking heads! Correct me if I'm wrong, but you seem to be the master of that." Ranma put his fists up at her.  
"Yes well, maybe I wouldn't if you thought ahead once in a while.." Akane threw the wrapped lunch at Ranma and then put hers in her bag. "By the way, I haven't seen P-Chan in ages.. You haven't been bullying him again have you!"  
"Look Akane," Ranma started as he too put his lunch away. "Maybe P-Chan's just taking a trek and getting lost." He continued and then looked up at the sky to avoid Akane's death glare.  
"He's not Ryoga! If you've done something to my poor little P-Chan, Ranma--!" She snapped.  
"Well maybe he's taking a trek WITH Ryoga. I don't know, but unlike your precious pig, I don't take an interest to make his life a misery. He does that to me, remember when he bit me?"  
"I'm sure you do things to provoke him.." Akane shook her head, then turned hearing the school bells and seeing the empty school grounds. "AAH! Now we're late! Nice going!" She and Ranma both ran straight into the school, being late as usual they had to stand out in the hall. Holding two buckets each that were full of water. "I say again.. Nice going.." Akane growled.  
"Don't blame me, you're the one who was going on about your precious pig." Ranma rolled his eyes, and looked out the window.  
"Well maybe I wouldn't have if you kept to your routine of.. NOT HURTING HIM!" She screeched in his ears.

As Ranma was a lot closer to getting a headache from his fiancée, Ryoga had a different type of bother to overcome.  
"I don't have ALL day! As much as I love just standing here doing absolutely nothing.." Talut spoke mockingly.  
"It's just I'm considered a loner type, and you just come here and expect me to become your.. Son!" Ryoga looked at him whilst a bemused expression befell his face.  
"Let me erase your problem.." Talut put his back to Ryoga, then clapped his hands together. "Rogues! Say hello to my new adopted son!" He looked at the Rogues, who were a little perplexed at their boss's sudden announcement, but they shrugged and clapped all the same.  
"GAH! Wait! I haven't agree--" Talut put his hand over Ryoga's mouth.  
"But you have, it's now official. This audience have witnessed a proper introduction, and there's no going back on it of course"  
"An audience..? You mean.. That nine--?" Ryoga's voice was muffled due to Talut's hold on his mouth.  
"I can get the corpses if you want me to announce it to more people.." Talut raised his eyebrow at his 'adopted son.  
"NO! NO!" Ryoga's voice had got louder due to his sudden panic of seeing a dead person, or rather a couple of dead people.  
"What is it with you? You don't want to see your father's work?" Talut stepped away from him, folding his arms.  
"I'd rather not see dead people"  
"Do you have a phobia or something? It's quite natural you know. I've been killing people my entire life"  
"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAS A PROBLEM, NOT ME!" Ryoga snapped, "don't start making me look like the weirdo!" Talut tapped him behind the head. Instantly knocking him unconscious.  
"Well I can't have this.. We'll just have to show him that it's quite natural what we do.." Talut looked over at the Rogues, throwing Ryoga to two of them. "Lock him in one of the spare rooms in the ship. You two stay and guard him to make sure he can't get out. The rest of us will go and blend into the culture. Maybe we'll even get someone for my new adopted son to maim." He laughed, moving with the other seven, who were still rather uncomfortable about going into public dressed as they were. But neither said anything as they followed behind Talut.  
"Boss, what about your proper sons? Torivy and Trelem? Are they really going to like having a wimpy fake brother like him?" One of them asked.  
"Don't be absurd, how are they going to find out? I sent them on a slavery course; they don't even know where I am. Now silence, lets get a move on." Talut scanned the area, looking for signs of fresh victims. However what he didn't notice was the shining of a distant vessel in orbit just a little way from their landing spot.


	3. Ch3: Hysterical Hullabaloo

A.N: I apologise that this chapter took much longer to put up than I thought. I'm in a job, and was getting interviewed the past months. I wanted to put up my next chapter though as soon as I could XD I hope you enjoy it and will find it as funny as the last two Thank you for your patience XD On with the chapter XD!

Chapter Three: Hysterical Hullabaloo

Spaceships were supposed to be pretty uncommon on Earth, but in the same day two ships were sighted. Though this second one had two angry teenagers in it.  
"I can't believe I have to babysit you.." Torivy let out an exasperated sigh at his younger half-brother.  
"This isn't my idea of FUN either! But we're stuck together.. So we might as well just put up with it!" Trelem folded his arms. "Why are we here anyway?"  
"Isn't it obvious? Father landed here, it might give us a great insight with our slavery course if we see our father torture victims in front of us. Besides, that course was a total waste of my time! It's like they thought we'd never mutilated someone before"  
"Yes, that's true. They were insulting.. Like last week we had to read a massive book with the basic words 'to carve someone, use a sharp object'. I mean what kind of an idiot would use a blunt one! Unless you want to drag out of the pain I guess. But then you do have a reason for it." Trelem nodded slowly.  
"They really were trying to brainwash us, bro." Torivy sighed. "It's like they're saying we don't have our own style and we must mutilate someone in THEIR style. Well they're really asking for a good cut." He growled, and then glanced out the window, concentrating on their descent.

Unlike the Rogues, being Talut's son, Torivy liked the idea of landing in front of a huge crowd. The poor civilians in the town jumped back and starting running around like mad.  
"AAAH! ALIENS!" One man cried out.  
"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" A woman joined in with him, pretty soon loads of people were shouting out hysterical remarks.  
"WE'RE ALREADY DEAD!"  
"I WANT TO EAT"  
"I'VE JUST GOT MY PAY CHEQUE"  
"WHY ARE WE ALL SHOUTING? SHOULDN'T WE BE FLEEING!" The final one shouted, who made a lot of sense and soon everyone who was being hysterical had bolted away from the spaceship and as far away from the town as they could.  
"It's such a nice day." An old woman smiled, who was a little bad on hearing and had no idea what was going on despite a large ship landing in the same street she was in.

As the ship landed it didn't take long for the two brothers to jump out of the spaceship, and see the old woman stare at them.  
"Would you boys like some candy?" She smiled. The two spared each other a glance before walking away from her. Normally they would just kill a person on the spot for daring to make contact with them, but she didn't seem threatening in the least bit, or too worried that they just came out of a spaceship. They decided to spare her, their excuse being they wanted to find their father quickly without any interruptions.  
"Where do you think father is?" Trelem enquired.  
"I don't have a clue. But if we hear any screaming, we'll find him for sure." He smirked, but Trelem shook his head. Knowing that wouldn't give them any clue since the two just made several have hysterical fits right in their sights.

Further in the town, Talut and the Rogues were getting odd glances from several people.  
"I think we stick out here, boss." One of the Rogues whispered to him.  
"Nonsense! Of course we don't, you're wearing those disguises. We look just like them." He smirked, thinking absolutely nothing of the gawking people.  
"If you say so.." The Rogue looked down, true enough, the Rogues were in fact wearing casual clothing, if cloth covering them from their necks downwards can be classed as 'casual'. But unlike them, Talut was wearing his usual clothes with a black robe touching the ground, and a jet-black bodysuit. Not an everyday outfit that people were used to seeing, some of them were thinking Talut was going to an Animé convention.  
"Can I have your autograph, mister?" A six-year-old boy was waving a pen and paper in front of Talut. "You must be famous!" He beamed. Talut raised his eyebrow at him, and frowned.  
"I AM famous.. But for something you would consider bad." Talut's eyes were as black as coal, total merciless. A dark expression transpired on his expression; he slowly put his hand back and was about to slash the boy with his hand. However he was cut off as he found himself stumble back a few feet.  
"Picking on a little kid! You should be ashamed!" Ranma landed in front of Talut. Talut watched him with interest, and then glanced at the small boy.  
"Hey mister! I wanted that guys autograph! Now he'll never sign it!" The boy started having a temper tantrum in front of everyone, crying as loudly as he could.  
"Aaah! What are you talking about? He was about to--" He suddenly stopped, realising this was a small fry who probably wasn't accustomed of hearing of his own death, unless he was often mixed in bad situations such as this.  
"I was about to kill him." Talut finished off coolly. Ranma sighed, suddenly seeing the boy turn a green colour as he ran away crying for his mommy.  
"Why did you have to tell him so bluntly? He was annoying I'll give you that, but now he's petrified"  
"So he should be, I'm the most powerful being in this universe. Someone should have taught that brat some manners, or at least some torture treatment!" Talut looked enraged at how annoying the six-year-old was.  
"It seems like the only one who needs to learn some manners is you, you've got an inflated ego!" Ranma shifted into stance opposite Talut.  
"Heh, oh really? Are you referring to you? Well then, lets see how well you do against me." Talut took off his black robe only to find it went right through the concrete they were standing on. He suddenly snapped at the Rogues. "You better get my ROBE back! What kind of chaotic place is this!" He growled. The Rogues looked at one another, and then down at the gigantic sized hole in the floor.  
"Boss.. You want us to go through there..?" One of them gulped.  
"YES! I want you to go THROUGH there! I might have a countless number of robes on the ship, BUT.. That doesn't' mean I can afford to lose ONE of them!" He fumed, looking more like a spoilt child than an all-powerful torturer.  
"This could go on forever.." Ranma sighed, and then pointed at Talut. "I, Ranma Saotome of the anything goes school of martial arts, challenge you right now!" Talut turned very slowly to look at him, and growled deeply.  
"Well then, I'm going to have to say it's your fault for my robe missing and"  
"I didn't tell you to take off your STUPID OVERWEIGHTED ROBE! You definitely ought to learn some self control, or your babyish temper tantrums are really going to get you killed." Ranma sighed, folding his arms.  
"Babyish temper tantrums.." Talut repeated slowly, and then he took a step towards him. "BABYISH TEMPER TANTRUMS! How dare you talk about me in that fashion, you're the one who should learn something.. RESPECT for your SUPERIORS!"  
"I'm ready anytime, if you think you can teach me anything.. But you should know that I don't BOW down to anyone"  
"We shall see," Talut smirked eagerly.

As the two faced each other, the Rogues were glancing down the black hole where their minds were contemplating the worrying task of retrieving Talut's robe. Despite how people could tell this would become a dangerous situation, more people crowded round looking eager to see a battle scene, or at least half of the crowd were eager. The other half were being dragged to watch the action against their will.


End file.
